


Back To You

by sockmonkey207



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockmonkey207/pseuds/sockmonkey207
Summary: After your death, you were able to be summoned by a stranger with powers to communicate with the dead. However, when he ended up traveling back in time and was given the chance to stop you from dying, he wanted to give in to that opportunity.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Female Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone - this is my first TUA fanfiction, and I'm purely writing this for fun and to practice my writing!
> 
> Clearly, this is a reader-insert. However, I'm more comfortable with writing the reader as a female, so there will be she/her pronouns used.
> 
> Some chapters will be written in Klaus' perspective in third person, along with your own chapters as well, of course. There will be a strong friendship bond between you and Ben, and this will follow through season one.

**_1 month before._ **

The sounds of your heartbeats quickening up their pace were louder than the honks from the drivers on the streets. The flickers of the street lights startled you and you were not sure of where to officially go. So much had happened within a span of an hour; the loud gunshots echoed through your ears and you winced at the thought of the fear boiling your blood.

Nearly slamming your head on the edge of the car door, you jammed the keys inside and then twisted it, unlocking the door. Grunting, your palm was clutched onto the fatal wound that had pierced the left part of your chest.

Sharp, heavy breaths tumbled out from your damp lips; you could taste the saltiness of the tears pooling down your cheeks. The nearest hospital wasn't too far away and that was if you could make it there in time, and you shoved the key in the ignition.

Trying to drive on the streets was somewhat—no, _extremely—_ difficult and you could feel your vision go hazy. Part of you wished that you would've tried to have a stranger stop to help you immediately, but in this city, it was hard to trust anybody, especially after two random strangers had barged into your home and tried to assassinate you with a bullet to the head.

However, it took one slam of the brake, and you could faintly see the flashing lights of a red sign down the street, and you knew that it wouldn't take long for you to reach your destination. Glancing back at the rearview mirror, you consistently checked if those two strangers were trying to make a run for you.

You were met with the lights of the stores nearby flickering off, signaling that their shops were closed for the night, and you groaned to yourself, letting each sigh be its possible last. Part of you regretted not trying to ask a stranger for help, but then again, anyone would be putting themselves in danger for you; it was frustrating though, you had done nothing wrong—as far as you knew—and then you were welcomed by loud banters outside your door and two guns to your face.

Letting out a whimper, you noticed that the traffic light turned green, and you slammed on the accelerator, quickly making a dash down the intersection. Thankfully, the next few lights were green, and you were taking in as many breaths as you could while keeping one palm on your injured chest.

Within a matter of seconds, your vision started to grow weary, and the loud honking noise was the last audible sound you could recall hearing-apart from the windshield shattering its glass and the airbags popping out inside of your vehicle. At that point, you were lost; completely stuck in the void, and you could only breathe out for a certain amount of seconds until you were met with a pitch-black absence of light.

* * *

**_1 month after._ **

**Klaus Hargreeves**

He waltzed through the city, glancing up at the streetlights above him and he had gotten a lot of stares from other people down the street. Inhaling the cigarette, letting the toxin soar through his lungs, he had reached to the end of the cigarette and then he flicked it onto the sidewalk, where he stomped on it. The sudden orange flare had vanished; he chuckled to himself awkwardly, where pedestrians were gazing at his flamboyant attire.

He scratched the back of his head, where the feathers of his jacket were tickling him. He cracked his knuckles before he fixed the red scarf draped around his neck and excitement was rushing through him.

“Hey,” he heard an audible voice behind him, and he grunted.

He continued on with his steps, nearly tripping on the sidewalk.

“ _Hey_ , you can’t ignore me forever!” That loud masculine voice was impossible to miss—well, for anyone else, nobody could’ve heard him.

That voice was still ignored.

“ _Klaus!_ ”

Twirling on his heel, he pursed his lips and huffed. Klaus held up his middle finger towards his dead brother, who had crossed his arms in front of him and he had a hood on over his head—almost as if he was hiding from strangers that couldn’t see him to begin with—and gave a disapproving look.

“Is this another lecture?” Klaus whined, shaking his head and then he placed both of his palms on his face, tugging down his skin in annoyance. “Because I _really_ don’t want to hear it today.”

“It is, sadly,” Ben huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “And you know what, I’m tired of lecturing you about this.”

“Then don’t,” he said. “Stop annoying me, for God’s sake—”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“If I had a dollar for every time I heard _that_ one,” Klaus giggled to himself before he caught the eye of a man in a raincoat and Klaus looked at him oddly in the street. He scrunched up his nose. “ _What_ are you looking at? Mind your business, dammit!”

Ben sighed deeply, placing his tan hands on a metal fence that was in front of a random house that they both stopped at. “You’re killing yourself and you’re embarrassing yourself too.”

“As if I give a shit,” Klaus complained, continuing to make his way to the alleyway that was a couple of blocks away.

Klaus knew that the high was extremely exhilarating, and it was hard for him to run away from it. He had a large amount of pleasure that soared through him while he took a hit off a rolled-up joint and popped a pill in his mouth. Though it did scare his brother away, yet sometimes, he had gotten so attached and was able to summon him whenever he pleased, Ben was able to find his way to come into Klaus’ vision; truthfully, he wasn’t entirely alone, yet it seemed as if he was the last person to exist on a dull planet.

“Piss off, I don’t wanna hear any more of what you’re gonna say,” Klaus snapped at Ben before he turned around and blew a kiss to his dead brother. “I say that with love for my—”

“Well, thanks,” Ben rolled his eyes, and after a couple of seconds of Klaus running down the sidewalk, the sight of his brother was gone.

Klaus nearly twisted his ankle before he had met with one of his dealers in the alleyway, given that he almost tripped over a stray cat. (It tried to scratch him, but Klaus only screamed at it so it would run away).

Seeing a familiar figure, Klaus ran to his dealer, who held out a hand, as if they were patiently waiting for the money. “Thank you, thank you,” Klaus grinned cheekily, handing over the bills and placed it on his dealer’s palm. Soon, they took out a small bag of marijuana, and then a bag of pills laid on his hand too. “How glorious,” Klaus laughed to himself, grabbing onto the drugs and he held them tightly in his hand.

His dealer waved him farewell and Klaus waved back, where his tattoo ‘GOODBYE’ was noticeable. Klaus rested his back on the brick wall and slowly, he slid down to sit down on the dirty ground. He reached into his pockets, where he placed the drugs in a pouch hiding inside his coat.

“Can’t let you go to waste,” Klaus said to himself, and he took out a small bar of chocolate that was laced with marijuana. He ripped open the bar and then took a large bite of it, slowly smiling into the taste. “ _Delicious_.”

“That’s bad for you, you know?”

“Jesus!” He shouted out loud, nearly spitting out the piece that was melting on his tongue. Klaus gazed around the alleyway, onto to see someone that was sitting down on the lid of the dumpster close to him. “Get your own choco—”

“If I said that it was bad for you, why would I take it myself?” She questioned, tilting her head at him.

Klaus scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You scared me.”

“I didn’t mean to,” she said, shrugging her shoulders.

“Can you go back home or some—”

“I’d love to if I could.”

“What do you—” he looked back at the girl who was dangling her legs from the edge of the dumpster. Klaus swallowed the candy and then he widened his eyes. “ _Oh_ ,” he cleared his throat, finally coming to his senses and— _oh_ , she isn’t alive. _Oh_.

She sighed, placing a palm on her forehead. “I thought that since only you can see me, I figured you’d get the idea.”

“It took me a moment,” he wiped his head, not wanting to talk to another person of the dead. It was annoying, to say the least. Usually, he was able to summon Ben whenever he wanted, yet sometimes, they pop up out of nowhere when his withdrawals came into the light. “I’m assuming you’re going to tell me how you died and what—”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Honestly, I don’t want to tell you if you’re gonna be a prick.”

“Hey,” he retorted, holding out a hand to her. “I’m sorry, I—I’m just—I’m no fan of this power I have, you know?” He sighed, puffing out a breath. “It’s hard.”

“I can see,” she nodded. “What’s your name?”

“Oh, so you want to get to know _me_?”

“Yeah,” she shrugged her shoulders.

Klaus took a moment to stare at her figure. He didn’t know why he felt his breath hitch for a split moment, and he thought it was the chocolate getting stuck in his throat or the high coming to hit him _already_ , but he was surprised to see someone that wasn’t bad to look at—especially for someone that had died.

He pursed his lips. “Klaus,” and he looked away from her. “Your turn.”

“Y/N.”

“Ah,” he clicked the roof of his tongue. “I believe it is storytime.”

“I thought you don’t want to hear how I died,” she scoffed.

“Well, I could go for a bedtime story,” Klaus coughed into one of his fists. “Enlighten me, Y/N.”

“I died.”

“Oh shit, _really_?” He chuckled before he glanced at your annoyed gaze and then he looked away. 

The girl next to him couldn’t help but chuckle. She placed her palms on her knees while she dangled her legs. “I died at the intersection outside of this alleyway,” she pointed at the opposite direction Klaus came from. “The reason is unknown.”

Klaus chuckled to himself, finding humor in her response. He never encountered a dead that was unsure of their own death, it was ridiculous, since _they_ were the ones that had died from their unfortunate incidents. “How do you not know your own death?” He asked, taking a quick bite from his candy bar.

“I have a feeling on what caused it, but I’m not too sure,” she responded, pursing her lips. “Either the car accident or—”

“Car accident, hm,” Klaus hummed to himself and then he glanced back up at her. “Heard that story plenty of times. What was the cause of it?”

She furrowed her eyebrows. “Um, what?”

“You know, like,” he wailed his hands around. “Were you drinking? Did you run past a red light or—”

“I’m trying to explain, but you like to interrupt me,” she huffed.

Klaus held up his hands to surrender and swallowed the bite from his chocolate. “Do continue.” He softly spoke, adjusting his posture.

“Some people broke into my home,” she explained. “I ran away as fast as I could and—and well, I tried to drive to the police station for help. I was shot from those freaks, and I was bleeding in the car. Once I was driving, everything was really hazy; it felt like I was meeting my death and suddenly, I heard a car honk and windows breaking. _Aaaand_ —” she held up her hands, forcing a grin. “I died.”

“You didn’t run any red lights or anything like that while you were bleeding your ass off?”

“No.”

Klaus gasped out loud, placing a palm over his mouth, trying to act _somewhat_ surprised. “You followed the rules of the road and you still died,” he shook his head. “Such a shitty way to pass on. You tried to run away to like, you know, _get help_ , and then someone hit you ‘cause they suck at driving. Or,” he licked his lips, lost in thought for a moment, “maybe the gunshot led you to bleed out so much.”

“It could’ve been both. I was meeting my death from bleeding out, and, well, a car hitting me was the icing on the cake.” She sighed, clearly looking distressed from the thought of her own existence vanishing from the world.

“Your death is a mystery,” Klaus commented.

“Yup,” she sighed, jumping off the dumpster and she rested her back against the wall, still standing in front of him. “So, you have powers?”

“Well, _yeah_ ,” Klaus stated, as a matter-of-factly, and he tilted his head childishly side to side. “I can see you and you died here, so like, that says something.”

“Must be annoying,” she said. “Hearing the dead and seeing them all the time.”

“Oh, you have _no_ idea,” he grinned jokingly, though he meant what he said. It was gruesome having to hold onto those nightmares, but he’d rather not think about those at the moment. “So, are you going to lecture me about drugs, cause you know… I hear it a lot. There’s no way you can—”

“Can you like, summon me away from you or something?” She sighed, placing a palm on her forehead.

Klaus giggled slightly. “Hey now. Is my company not that entertaining for you?” He reached into his jacket to try to find a box of cigarettes and lighter. “‘Cause, like, I _can_ be fun sometimes.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! Like—” he fiddled with a cigarette in the red box in his hands and took a moment to think. “To be honest, I don’t really have many friends.”

“I can see why.”

“Well, _ow_ ,” he pouted childishly, placing a palm on his chest as if he was strictly offended by her comment. “Why don’t you just walk away from here and not take a glance at me if you really want to get away?”

She took a moment to think before speaking, “I don’t know. I can, but I like talking to someone for once,” she said, honesty swift in her tone of voice. “I haven’t talked to a living person since I died a month ago—”

“Wait,” Klaus interrupted, placing a cigarette in his mouth. “You died so recently.”

“Yup.”

“That… _really sucks_.”

“Um, _yeah_.”

“Like, _really sucks_ ,” Klaus laughed at his own comment and then stopped when he received a sharp, cold stare from the dead person in front of you. “I’m sorry, I—I’m not in the right state of mind. I need—”

“—to smoke?” She interrupted, sending off an uncomfortable smirk. “It’s not gonna help. Aren’t you damaging yourself more than enough?”

“I’m a masochist, what can I say?” He chuckled, with the cigarette fiddling between his teeth. He took out his lighter and lit the end, where an orange blaze was presentable. “I’d like people to stop kissing my ass about all of that.”

“Hey,” she spoke out loud. “I have a question.”

Klaus let out a puff of smoke. “Shoot.”

“Am I ever gonna see you again?” She questioned.

“And why are you asking that? Probably; most likely, I’m the only one that can even speak to you and acknowledge that you exist—as a dead person,” he smiled into his cigarette before inhaling once.

She placed her hands in the pockets of her baggy pants. “It’s nice to not feel alone, you know?”

“Must be a nice feeling,” Klaus didn’t bother to maintain his eye contact with her and he continued to inhale another hit of his cigarette.

“At least you’re alive, asshole.”

“Did I tug a heartstring?” He pouted, pinching the area of his chest which indicated the location of his heart. Klaus rolled his shoulders and straightened his posture. “Sorry. I think it’s time for me to… uh, head home,” he drowsily stood up, trying to catch his balance. He could tell that one big piece of laced chocolate he ate was taking a large hit on him, and he let out a faint giggle. “When the withdrawals fade away, I most likely won’t see you until I’m like, ya’know, not fucked up.”

“Ah,” she clicked her tongue and nodded. “Try to not get fucked up then. It’s nice to actually have a conversation with someone.”

“Right,” he let out a breath of smoke and then closed his eyes; the high was consuming him and he couldn’t help but giggle uncontrollably. He let exhaustion wave over him and then he gave out an exasperated sigh, almost as if he was holding that back in the whole conversation. “Well, looks like I’ll see you—”

Klaus looked up and noticed that she had vanished.

“—again,” he took out the cigarette and threw it on the ground, thus following a stomp from his foot to smash out the lit drug.

“See ya,” he laughed to himself, wandering to the end of the alleyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I hope you liked the first part of the story. I'm very nervous to continue on with it, but I'm just writing things out and seeing how everything goes. Please leave criticism if you wish, and feel free to share your thoughts, whether you like it or not, I'll use whatever I can to improve my writing. Also, I'm starting school soon, so I will only update when I am available in doing so. Thank you guys - stay safe during this time, and good luck on your fall semester if anyone of you guys goes to school. :)


End file.
